


And we meet again

by lispofhislips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I dont know what i am doing, M/M, Unrequited Crush, singledad!junhui, sort of college days, they are working right now, wonwoo likes him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lispofhislips/pseuds/lispofhislips
Summary: After few years Junhui meets his long time crush, Wonwoo again.





	And we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed.  
> As always, I don't know what I am doing.

The blaring sound of Junhui’s alarm clock wakes him up from his slumber, he slept late. He felt the small lump beside him moved, his three years old son, Junwon or at least what his adoption paper said move towards him, seeking more warmth. His best friend and also Junwon’s mother, Haeyoung met a cruel traffic accident that cost her life, leaving her son Junwon orphaned. Haeyoung was a single mother. The biological father of Junwon was a coward and imbecile enough to accept paternal responsibility leaving the two on their own saying he was not yet ready to build a family. Haeyoung was a tough woman, the moment the imbecile left her door she started raising her son. Junhui visited them most of the time to help Haeyoung and the cruel fatal day when Haeyoung asked to babysit Junwon while she was away came unwelcomed. He remembered feeling cold when he heard the person in the emergency line describing the situation and what happened to Haeyoung. It was tragic, especially to her son; Junwon will never meet his mother in this life time. What made it sadder was his grandparents didn’t want to get Junwon, a child out of wedlock. Haeyoung’s parents are conservative and their refusal to accept Junwon solidifies Junhui’s impression against them.

The image of giving Junwon to adoption center broke Junhui’s heart, he couldn’t do it. This is Haeyoung’s son, his best friend, one of the few people who accepted his sexuality, even his own parents deny that he is gay, that he is only going through youth. Until now, at twenty seven they still think that he is still confuse, how laughable.  So three years ago, with full determination he adopted Junwon as his son. He made a promise at Haeyoung’s grave that he will take care of Junwon and will give him the love he really deserves.

Which lead them now with the present situation, Junwon rose from the bed and taps his dad multiple times trying to wake him, Junhui wants to sleep more because it is Saturday, but three years with this routine he already knows it is impossible especially with Junwon who is now fully awake. He weakly raised himself up, he hissed when his feet touched the floor. Winter is coming; he needs to invest more on Junwon’s winter clothes and a heater.

“Good morning papa” his son greeted. He looked at his child who is the exact copy of his best friend and smiled widely “good morning bean, did you sleep well?”

“Good”

They both went to the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth, few minutes after they went to the kitchen and Junhui started preparing breakfast while Junwon settled himself, his focus is on the morning cartoons.

He was busy flipping his son’s pancakes when his cellphone rings, he rushed thinking it must be from work, working as a Mandarin translator always require him to be on call for some reason. Upon checking, he saw Minghao’s name, a fellow Chinese who is working as a dance instructor.

“Yo” the other line greeted

“Sup?” he answered, he went back to flipping his pancakes.

“Are you free tonight?”

“Why?”

“Seungcheol hyung said that there will be a reunion of hiphop team tonight”

“Dude, you were a member of performance team” Performance team and Hiphop team were units formed during their college days with Seungcheol as the leader of the Hiphop team and Soonyoung as the leader of Performance team, at first it was all for fun until Seungcheol started trash talking with Soonyoung and it became the university’s historical story of rivalry and a little bit of friendship. Mingyu and Minghao who preferred to kill themselves than to be in the same radius with each other is now dating for solid four years and probably on their way on moving together, their love story is cute and disgusting at the same time.

“I know Wen, thanks. Of course upon hearing that info I immediately told Soonyoung, he wanted us to meet too and trash talk about HHT”

“Just say you don’t want Gyu out of your eyes or something or probably go with them”

He heard Minghao raised his voice upon the suggestion and Junhui tries to stifle his laughter “fuck you Wen, the only reason I want pepo team to meet is because I want to trash HHT especially Mingyu”

“What did he do this time?”

“Not going to tell on the phone, so you need to come. You can bring Woni too, it’s just dinner”

“Eh? I was expecting to have some booze. I’m kinda rusty”

“You want to whack yourself in front of your son, father of the year?”

He giggles at the question, when the pancake is fully cooked he immediately served it to his son, who happily pours a lot of syrup making a mess on a fine morning but smiling as he digs.

“I can’t take Junwon, you guys cuss a lot when excited, and I’m going to ask Seokmin if he can look Junwon for me.”

“Good, good. See you okay?”

“Bye”

He turned to Junwon “did you like it?” his son only smiled and continued eating. He went back to make himself a cup of coffee and a sandwich too.

The time rolls fast, they agreed to meet at the usual dining place at seven in the evening. Seokmin and Jihoon were both happy knowing that Junwon would stay for the night, the couple have been preparing to adopt a child of their own so having Junwon around is a great experience for them.

Despite being a father to a three year old boy, he never loses touch with fashion and dancing, they are things that keep him moving when hard times hit him. Tonight he dresses with his usual black tight jeans and a loose shirt and a bomber jacket. He immediately saw his friends and they jokingly whistle upon seeing him, Chan, the youngest even made a joke “my, my, what a view!”

Shaking his head he sits and greet them with a high five, its been a while, they don’t meet often as a group, they usually meet when one is available and the other is available. So having the guys in a full attendance is really awesome.

Once they were settled and already ordered food Chan commenced the ‘trash talk’

“where are the other guys dining?” Chan asked

Soonyoung answered “at RQ and S bar, they are going to drink until they drop”

“Without us?” Junhui jokes

 “Of course we are going to go there but we need to eat first this is going to be a long night” Soonyoung stated and he looks at Minghao “right bro?”

Chan and Junhui look at Minghao, Junhui remembers that Minghao has something to say tonight. Their friend smiled and he slowly raises his left hand and a shining metal caught Junhui’s eyes and he can’t help but mutter “Oh my god?”

Grinning, Minghao affirmed Junhui’s suspicion “Yup boys and gays, ya boy is already keychained.”

“What kind of enemies to lovers trope is this?” he jokes but he is really happy for Minghao especially after what the couple have been through.

Minghao happily detailed the story while munching dinner, throwing few jokes here and there. After cleaning their plates they went straight to RQ and S, it only took them fifteen minutes. The bar is quite full packed and of course dark, the only salvation of Junhui’s deteriorating eyesight are the striking lights moving around. Soonyoung immediately picked a table and usher them to come. He scanned the whole place and see no sign of HHT he asked Minghao “are you sure your man is here?”

“They are on the VIP lounge” he answered

“While we’re here?”

“they didn’t even know we’re here, let them be and let’s get drunk tonight.”

“But how are going to get home if we are all hammered?”

“Wonwoo will drive”

His body went cold upon hearing the name “who?”

“Wonwoo hyung, I told him that we will be here too, he’s HHT designated driver so he said he’ll drive us too. You know him, he doesn’t drink that much”

Of fucking course, he knows him. His college days’ unrequited love, he was too shy to approach him and could only trade glances and small talks. He was the cool one during the HHT and Pepo team spat, minding his own business and occasionally casting fuel to the fire when he was in the mood but most of the time Wonwoo had his nose stuck in between the pages of a novel book at the farthest corner of the library and for Junhui, Wonwoo was the coolest when he did his raps, his words were refine and elegant and his deep voice made the art of rapping beautiful and the first time he watched him perform he knew he was whipped but he never stood a chance.

He buried his youth love at the farthest place of his emotion closet, when he became Junwon’s father dating was the least of his priority even though Seokmin suggested that he should consider dating since they are very much willing to take Junwon, he tried though but men are not willing to take another person. Junhui and Junwon are a package you can’t take one you need to take both of them.

Soonyoung handed him a beer and telling him to drink up until he drop, he gladly accepted it and started dancing while the music is good.

It was past midnight, he checked his phone to see if there are any updates from Seokmin, so far none and only a reminder to enjoy and Junwon is in good hands. The number of people is getting bigger and he suddenly can’t breathe so he told the guys that he will go outside to breathe some fresh air, his friends let him go. The winter wind welcomed him and he shivered a little but it was a good shiver. He only had three beers and he is feeling dizzy already, he wants to go home but he doesn’t want to ditch the rest of the group. He can feel the flush of the alcohol on his cheeks, he is really rusty. During his youth he can drink a lot and blank out and wake up tomorrow cursing the worst hangover ever, but now three beers down and he is losing it. He sits at the pavement, thinking about Haeyoung and Junwon and wondering if Haeyoung is giving him two thumbs up or thumbs down as a Junwon’s guardian.

His thoughts are suddenly disrupted when he sees a man standing near him, looking at the dark sky and he knows, he knows that side profile, the nose, the eyes, he knows, it’s Jeon Wonwoo.

The man felt the burning stare and as he turned around his eyes betrayed surprise upon seeing him

“Wen Junhui?”

“hey” he answered weakly. Three years and he still suck at small talks.

The other man smiled and also seated beside him, hands on his pocket then looked at him “how are you? I haven’t seen you around after graduation”

Oh right, he’s been busy. Aside from looking for work after graduating and taking care of Haeyoung and Junwon and having Junwon after he barely had the time to meet people, it was Minghao or the guys who visited him at his apartment most of the time to ask his well-being, they’ve been helpful as he adjusted himself especially with making the perfect milk formula and changing diapers and constant poop cleaning, it was a tough time but he made it.

He simply answered with “been busy, how about you?”

“I just came back” he didn’t know Wonwoo left.

“you weren’t even at the send-off party that the guys prepared, but Soonyoung said that you’ve been pre-occupied”

As he was about to say something they heard the loud cheering people and Soonyoung’s voice is distinctively loud, turning around he saw the other HHT and Pepo team talking and laughing but Mingyu is obviously drunk while Minghao is a sober.

“I don’t know if Mingyu is sad that he’s engaged or happy that he’s engaged” Seungcheol jokes and he tries to fix Mingyu’s postion to make it comfortable, he gestured Wonwoo to their car and the man immediately stands up helping Seungcheol with Mingyu, he asked Soonyoung if they will carpool with them but Soonyoung said no and told the sober HHT that he can still drive, the Pepo team are still in their right minds and not clouded with alcohol. Everything went fast that he wasn’t able to say goodbye to Wonwoo.

X

Junwon is happily cheering while riding the pushcart and Junhui pushing it as he scans the items he needed, Sunday is grocery time, a part of his weekly routine that he and Junwon enjoyed the most. Good thing he wasn’t that drunk last night, he picked up Junwon as soon as he woke up and geared them to do their usual Sunday groceries.

He was about to pick  a carton of baking powder when he heard a familiar deep voice calling his name and when he looked up he isn’t surprised that he saw Wonwoo holding a pack of Jelly.

He both eyed them, Junwon and him he later on smiled at the kid and asked for his name and Junwon enthusiastically answered, when Junwon started minding his own business also known as playing his toys, Wonwoo started questioning him.

“Your son?”

He gulped “yes”

“Where is the mom?”

Oh lord.

“no mom”

“single dad?”

“you can say that”

He stopped asking question and later on smiled at him and excused himself, whatever Wonwoo concluded is no longer his business.

X

“Wonwoo hyung, what the fuck it is one in the afternoon”

“A decent human being already started functioning as soon as the sun rises”

“I am drunk, hyung” Mingyu complains.

When Wonwoo saw Junhui with a kid, he can’t help but get curious and since the rest of HHT are still sleeping he decided to bug his best friend first.

“Was Junhui married?”

“What? No, you would be invited if he did”

“he doesn’t even talk to me that much during college, Kim”

“that’s because he was shy. But why are you asking this? My head still hurts and my boyfriend is nowhere to be found, I would appreciate if you would bring me a chicken soup and I will spill the details later.”

“Your boyfriend already made you a chicken soup, stupid; all you need to do is to re-heat.”

He heard the man moves on the other line “you’re right, but how did you know?”

“He told me in case you bug me to make you a chicken soup.”

He heard the man chuckles “but you can still go here and will tell you the details”

“right on it.”

X

“He what?”

“He is not Junwon’s real father, well biologically since the biological father is an asshole.”

“Who is the mom then?”

“Haeyoung”

Oh, Haeyoung. Now everything makes sense, he doesn’t knew the woman personally, all the he knows is that her name was Haeyoung, a dance major as well and Junhui’s constant companion, at first impression he thought the two were dating but Mingyu told him that the rest of the Pepo team were not straight. He heard the sad news about Haeyoung. He wasn’t able to attend her funeral since he was busy fixing his transfer documents for work but Seungcheol filled him with the details that HHT and Pepo were helping, especially Junhui but he didn’t catch the info that Haeyoung left a son.

“The grannies didn’t want to adopt the child and Junnie hyung doesn’t have the heart to give the child to a stranger so he quit the dance studio and find a job that could feed both of them.”

He could only nod with the information he gathered, Junhui is indeed a great man, making sacrifices for the sake of other people and always putting himself the least. He’s been consisted with that personality ever since he saw him helping the old people carry their stuff, saving the stray cats that were stuck in the tree and teaching kids during his free time, the guy is truly admirable.

“It must be tough for him”

“Super. But Pepo team was helping him during the first year, with the job and diaper changing and I heard his neighbors are helping him babysit, so that he could date.”

“So he is seeing someone?”

Instead of answering Mingyu gave him a smirk instead and he fucking knows what that means.

“good news is, he is single and super-duper ready to mingle”

“I really hate it when you use that word”

“My vocabulary is rich, bro”

“I doubt that”

“but you know, if you consider dating him he comes with plus one.”

“why the fuck you are so confident that I’ll date him?”

“I am not. Just giving you a heads up”

Whatever

X

Junhui is so done with his job, the amount of workload doesn’t give justice to the compensation he is receiving, but he needs this job now that Junwon is about to start schooling he needs all the money he can save to support his son but he promised himself that once his savings are enough to fund the both of them he will resign and look for more decent job. He usually works from eight in the morning to six in the evening, sometimes longer if overtime is needed, when he finally clocked out from work he can’t wait to go home and knocked himself to sleep, feeling guilty that he needed to inconvenience Seokmin and Jihoon again, he has been doing overtime since Monday and getting home around two in the morning or later, like today. The fact that Junwon is not even complaining makes him feel more guilty, at his young age he keeps it to himself and tries not burden him since he has so many stuff in his plate, he will surely make it up with Junwon once the weekend arrives.

He rested his tired body on the waiting shed as he waits his bus that routes his home, gently reminding himself that he needs to wake up at six to do the usual morning stuff and needs to clock in to work at exactly eight in the morning. He was about to doze off when he felt a tap in his shoulder, alerted he immediately turned around, his reflex protecting himself from the possible attacker but instead of an attacker he sees Wonwoo instead.

“You’re way too early for work”

He rubs his eyes, he was about to go home actually “I just clocked out.”

“it is already four A M?”

“overtime”

“Your boss is a monster”

“You bet. How about you? Going to work?”

“I was about to go home”

“Your boss is a monster” he reverted

Wonwoo laughs “I am an editor, I am more productive at night and coffee shops are my office.”

“Still nocturnal I see” he yawns, he no longer cares if Wonwoo finds it offending, he is really really tired.

Wonwoo held his arm making him stand, he followed before his mind can conjure what the other man is doing “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

The ride way home is quiet, the only sound they are hearing is the sound of the car.

“I’ve asked Mingyu about Junwon and I am sorry for prying but I just want to say that you are a remarkable person” Wonwoo said, with a serious look on his face

“enough to build me a statue?”

The man cracked a smile then laughed later on “yup, enough to build you one, I will even put father of the lifetime there”

“Thank you” he said softly, not looking.

“The past years must be tough and now your boss is being difficult.”

Junhui hums and rested his eyes but still talking “this is not life if everything is easy”

X

“Happy birthday bro!” Junhui greeted as he cooks their lunch today. Today is also Minghao’s birthday and he already gave him and their friends a heads up that it will be just dinner and no beer since Mingyu still sucks at drinking alcohol and that Junhui can bring Junwon too. So today’s lunch is light just enough to fill them.

“I am expecting you tonight along with Junwon”

Junhui rolled his eyes even though the other man can’t see him “of course, won’t say no for a free food”

“Cheol hyung said he is bringing Shua hyung’s nephew so Junwon will have a playmate”

“Cheolie hyung is using your birthday to date Shua hyung”

“He is a cheapskate then, the rest of the HHT and Pepo will be here okay, especially Wonwoo hyung”

Junhui noticed the way Minghao stresses Wonwoo’s name and he doesn’t need to be a genius to know what his friend is trying to say.

“Hao, stop it”

“What?” he asked, this dipshit is feigning innocence as if he is not implying something. What can he do? The Pepo unit knew his one-sided love and they sorta blamed him for not making the first move since they all know that Wonwoo is an emotionally constipated person, well if he could bring back the time he would definitely start making a move and most likely he will stop Haeyoung from going to that trip, he mentally slapped himself, going there will not do him good, it is already in the past and what he can do now is look forward to the future.

“whatever bro, see you later”

Minghao sent him smooch before the call ended making his face contort into jokingly disgust and continue making their lunch.

Carrying Junwon into his arm as they walk towards Minghao’s apartment would be such an easy task if only he is not carrying his baked goods and if only Junwon would hold still. His son is bouncing, excited to meet his playmate soon “Woni, hold still! The bag is going to fall”

Suddenly, a pale hand pulled the bag from his arms making him look at the person responsible, it was Wonwoo “let me help you with that” he said simply. He gave the bag to him and finally carrying Junwon in a comfortable position.

“Thank you.” he said simply and instructs his son to greet him “ Junwon say hi to uncle Nonu”

The man smiled with the nickname given but didn’t comment.

His son waved enthusiastically, casting his signature sunshine smile that made everyone wrapped around his chubby little fingers.

“Let’s go”

Their friends greeted them as they went in and Soonyoung remarked “you three would make a good family” in which he received a throw in return, their friends laughed it off, of course it would be nice to build a family with Wonwoo, his first love. But he comes with a plus one and building a family with Wonwoo means having an instant son.

Speaking of Junwon, the kid run mindlessly towards his new playmate named Seungjae and started playing. He went straight to dining room and help Minghao in preparing the food. An hour later, Junhui called Junwon and Seungjae to come to the table, of course the dinner started with good old fashion happy birthday song care of HHT team and the cake baked by Junhui, they all fake gag when Mingyu kissed his boyfriend on the cheeks and finally started digging their dinner. Junhui attends to his son first, asking what he likes and serving him food that his son is capable of finishing his attention was given to his son that he didn’t notice that Wonwoo was serving him food onto his plate not until he is done feeding Junwon and ran again to play with Seungjae who is also done with dinner, kids eat fast these days.

“oh” he said in surprised, Soonyoung pointed Wonwoo as the culprit who is silently eating his meat, he muttered a thank you and Wonwoo nods in return.

“I can’t believe Junwon is already three years old, time flies so fast” Soonyoung said, faking his tears and gasping. Junhui shakes his head laughing, time do flies so fast.

“Did Junwon ever asked about his mom?” Mingyu asked

“Only once, I told him that his mother is in heaven already.”

“I feel sad for him that he would never see his mother”

“I put Haeyoung’s photo in our living room so he could have an image of his mother, at the very least.” He put Haeyoung’s graduation photo, smiling brightly at the camera, Junwon got his mother’s smile full of life and full of positivity in which Junhui is very thankful.

“Good thing he is not asking for a second mom” Cheol said

He sighs “right because that will be very difficult to deliver and to explain”

“Wonwoo cannot be a mom that’s for sure he is scary” Chan stated and the room felt silent, HHT and the rest of Pepo team looked at their friend but unfortunately Chan wasn’t able to pick up the hint he even said “What? Junhui hyung likes Wonwoo hyung since college days”

Dear boy Chan, there is a reason why you need to keep quiet, especially now.

“What?” Wonwoo. Fuck

Junhui tries to make a comeback by saying “ha ha ha, nice one Channie! But that was three years ago and it was simply a happy crush!”

But Junhui is making it more obvious and Chan making it worst “I doubt that”

Seungcheol softly smacked the younger and looks at Wonwoo “he is drunk”

They are not even drinking alcohol at the very moment.

Finally, thank heavens like hallelujah Chan got the hint and even though he tried to cover it up, Junhui is already exposed. Wonwoo isn’t saying anything and Junhui wonders if it is a good thing or a bad thing. Awkward silence is looming around the room until Junwon and Seungjae’s loud laughter break the silence and the men shake their heads smiling. Chan tried to amend the situation by saying “But Junnie hyung probably moved on from that crush, at least things between you and Yanan worked out.”

God forbid Chan, why are you doing this to Junhui?

Yanan was an old fling, someone Junhui met when he was adjusting with Junwon, Yanan help him a lot, like a lot they were about to move their relationship into next level until life made him choose between work and Junhui and Yanan’s first and true love will always be singing and that’s how they part their ways in a good way, though his heart aches sometimes when he thinks of the man but the console that Junhui gets is the once in a month mail from Yanan and his stories.

He was surprised that Wonwoo latched on that information by asking Yanan.

“Junhui’s ex-something”

“We’re still friends so there is no ex” he defended

“But you were about to make it official right? If only he didn’t choose his career” Junhui sees the sparkles in Soonyoung’s eyes and he damn knows what his friend is trying to do, seriously his friends love teasing him, after all the things he did for these idiots (well they did a lot of things in return too so he guesses this is only fair).

Rolling his eyes he finally gave in to whatever plan Soonyoung is cooking “Yes we were almost there, hyung.”

“So in case this Yanan bro comes back and ask you again to be his boyfriend, you will say yes?” he almost drop his orange juice because the least person he expected to ask this kind of question is Wonwoo, but there he is with his handsome face asking this question.

“oho, Wonwoo hyung are you jealous?” instead of answering Wonwoo glared at Mingyu and made his friend shut his mouth, Minghao snickers but didn’t say anything.

“Most likely not, I mean I am really thankful for him and what he had done for us but we had our chance and we both missed it and Yanan is already dating someone.”

“What if he’s single?” Christ Wonwoo you not going to let this go are you?

“my answer will be the same.” Standing up he said again “We need to go first, it is past Junwon’s bed time”

“I’ll drive you over.”

“Right, let Wonwoo drive you and Junwon home.” Oh boy, his friends will never stop.

Wonwoo stands up to get Junwon and when he is no longer in sight Junhui folded his arms and sighs looking at his friends “What are you guys trying to do?”

Feigning innocence they all deny stating that their intentions were good from the very beginning but Junhui is not buying that shit.

Wonwoo tucked Junwon who is currently sleeping at the back seat, Junhui seats at the passenger seat, the ride only took fifteen minutes, Wonwoo extended his kindness by carrying Junwon while Junhui carries their stuff, the sight of Wonwoo holding Junwon carefully is heart touching, he could picture a perfect family with Wonwoo, he wonders if Haeyoung approves of this, he wonders if this is okay. When Wonwoo finally looks at him he mentally slaps himself he doesn’t have the luxury for this and so is Wonwoo. He leads them to Junwon’s room, the other man once again carefully tucked his son, he was about to go when Junwon sleepily catches Wonwoo’s hand muttering a “bye bye papa nonu”

Junhui thinks he’s about to cry. Wonwoo then turned around and kisses Junwon’s forehead, freeing himself carefully since he doesn’t want to disturb the sleeping angel, when he looks at Junhui all they can do is exchange smiles.

“Thanks for the ride”

“It is nothing. Good night Junnie”

“Good night Wonwoo” and when he closes the door he can’t help but smile, what a good night. Seconds later he heard a knock and when he opens it he saw Wonwoo, staring at him intently

“did you left—“ his sentence was cut out when Wonwoo grabbed him and kissed him, a little bit hard but somehow soft and Junhui’s mind goes blank. When the man finally lets him go they look at each other, Wonwoo wraps his arms to Junhui’s waist “hey Junnie, please give me a chance too?”

X

It’s been a week since that kiss and it’s been a week since they started dating, he was planning to share the news to the group this coming weekend but seems like Wonwoo already announced it to the world, yesterday he received a screaming call from Soonyoung congratulating him and telling him it was about time and when he asked how did he know his friend replied saying that Wonwoo who rarely uses the godforbid facebook announced to his less than two hundred facebook friends that he is already in a relationship. After Soonyoung it was Minghao who called fake sobbing saying he was happy for him and he could also hear Mingyu from the background shouting congratulations. Wonwoo will come over for a dinner tonight, even though he is kind of nervous his excitement overpowers him, he’s preparing the ingredients for their shabu shabu when he heard the door rings. Wiping his hands he answered the door, he didn’t notice that his son was tailing him, the moment he sees Wonwoo, the man kissed his cheek and smiled “hey, you’re early”

“Just excited” Wonwoo answered then greeted the little bean hiding “Hey there, Woni”

Finally noticing his son he looked back and he sees Junwoon hiding from his legs while looking at Wonwoo “hello papa Nonu”

Wonwoo immediately opened his arms for Junwon and the kid happily runs and embraced his ‘hope to be’ second dad.

They all went inside and Junhui resumes the preparation.

An hour later they are finally settled and now putting all the stuff they want to eat in the pot.

“Papa Nonu, are you going to be my second papa?”

Wonwoo simply answered smiling “only if you like” and Junwon can’t help but squeal.

X

_College days_

_“Say Wonwoo hyung, don’t you have any plans of joining the whole HHT and Pepo fight?” Wonwoo puts down the book he is currently reading and looks at the two leaders of HHT and Pepo who are currently trash talking each other, he shrugs and answered his teammate, Vernon “Not in the mood to join”_

_“That’s a waste; you’re the most annoying when you talk.”_

_He hums as he was about to pick his book again when he noticed a tall man walking with another man with elfish ear, Minghao. Even though he has no interest with the other team he constantly hearing Minghao’s name courtesy of Mingyu who always say that he hates the guy to the bone but kept on talking about him, it would not be surprising if the two ended up together anyway. He saw the tall man smiling and he can’t help but smile with the sight. The man is beautiful._

_“Hey Noni”_

_“Sup?”_

_“Who is that?”_

_Vernon followed the person Wonwoo is pointing “Junhui hyung?”_

_Junhui, such a pretty name too._


End file.
